


No One Shall Know

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Historical, Incest, M/M, Royalty
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!





	No One Shall Know

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No One Shall Know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402195) by BestAbsoluteEXO. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

 

Veliaht Prens Luhan kalenin uzun koridorlarından uzun, heybetli adımlarıyla geçti. Kendinden emin, kullarının Kral’ı olacağını belli eden sorumluluk sahibi bir aura taşıyordu. Pek çok kişi onu devirmeye ve tahta ulaşmak için onu ezmeye çalışmışlardı çünkü babası ağır hastaydı ve pek çoğu denemeye devam edecekti. Çoğu başarısız olmuştu çünkü güçlü ve katı olarak yetiştirilmişti, açgözlülüğü elinin tersiyle itmişti ve gülümsemesi parıldardı bu yüzden başarısız olmaya devam edecekti.

Katı tutumunun arkasındaki maske onun olmayan pek çok yük altında kalmış basit bir genç adamdı. Luhan’ın yeterince kendi sorunları vardı. Böyle zamanlarda kaçışı başka yollarda buluyordu.

Rahatını yumuşak dokunuşlarda ve nazik fısıltılarda buluyordu, kucağın sıcaklığı sıkıntısını azaltıyordu. Sevgilisinin rahatlığı, sakinleştirici varlığı Veliaht Prens’in dizlerini titretmeye yeterdi.

Genç Prens Yixing her zaman Luhan’ın şen şakrak küçük kardeşiydi. Herkesin küçük sevgilisi, dinç ve gün ışığıydı. Uhrevi bir güzellik, meleğimsi bir masumiyet. Gecenin bile aşık olduğu sadece Luhan’ın sahip olduğu küçük sevgilisi. Teninde izler ve yakıcı öpücükler doluydu, bedeni kardeşinin altında titriyordu ve parmakları şehvetle yanıyordu.

Yixing'in odasının kapılarını iterek açtığında Luhan boş odayla karşılaşmıştı. Kardeşinin her zamanki gibi şehirde olduğunu düşünerek, günün geri kalanının cinsel gerginliğinin hissiyle geçeceğini istemeyerek düşündü. Sonra banyo bölmesinden su sesleri geldiğini duydu. Dudaklarının kenarları memnun bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılırken Luhan sinsice büyük odaya yaklaştı.

Yixing'in sabahlığının düğümünü çözmesiyle eş değer zamanda oraya yaklaşmıştı. Yixing davetsiz misafire şaşkınlıkla baktı, ifadesi daha sonra bilmiş bir şekle büründü. Luhan’a nazik bir şekilde gülümseyince diğeri yutkunmuştu. Genç prens sabahlığı bedeninden ayırdı, omuzlarını, ince sırtını ve sıkı, dolgun kalçasını ortaya çıkardı.

Yixing banyoya kayarak girdi, bacakları gömülürken solgun teni güneş ışığında aydınlanmıştı ve süt dolu küvete gömülmüştü. Kraliyetin zenginliği ve sadece asillere yapılan bir hizmetti. Çok huzurlu, çok fazla gerçeküstü.

Luhan ağzının kuruduğunu ve kıyafetlerin altında sıcakladığını hissetti. Sevgilisi doğru şekilde hareket ederek, doğru yerlere dokunuyordu. Yixing'e banyoda katılması için büyük olanı cezbeden bir açık davetti. Veliaht Prens tereddüt etmeden üzerindekileri çıkardı ve küvete girerek hemen Yixing'e uzandı. Onun biraz hırslı hareketlerle yavaş ve tutkulu bir öpücüğün içine çekti.

Luhan ellerini kardeşinin bedeninde gezdiriyordu; muhteşem ve günahkâr bir biçimde harikulade. Söylenen tüm mükemmellik sadece onun içindi. Onun dokunması, mühürlemesi ve talan etmesi içindi. Sadece onun görmesi ve tatlı arzuya ihtiyaç duyduğu her bir zamanda onu memnun etmesi içindi. Tek bağımlılığıydı.

Yixing, Luhan’ı daha yakına çekebilmek için bilinçsizce bacaklarını ayırdı, kucağına uzanacaktı. Diğeri boynuna ve köprücük kemiklerine izler bırakmak için emerken parmakları Luhan’ın saçlarına geçmişti. Daha sonra dudakları Yixing'inkilerle buluşmak için yukarıya doğru hareket etti. Luhan genç olanın kalçasını kavrayarak sertçe sıktırdı ve daha sonra kalça yanaklarını ayırdı. Kardeşinin penisinin girişini zorladığını hissedince Yixing nefesini tutmuştu.

Hareketlerinden emin bir şekilde Luhan bencilce kendisini Yixing'in hazırlanmamış deliğine itti. Kardeşinin penisi içine hazırlıksız girerken Yixing öpücüğü bozarak kafasını geriye attı ve acı ve şokla çığlık attı.

Sabah seanslarından dolayı hala biraz genişti ama süt yeterince lube görevini göreceğinden hazırlığı atlamak zayıf bir bahaneydi. Luhan beklemeden dayanılmaz derecede yavaş bir hızla girip çıkarken diğerinin sert sürtünmeden yandığını hissettiriyordu ve Yixing titrek nefesler alıyordu. Acı hızla uzaklaşırken Yixing, Luhan’ın vuruşlarının her bir santimini, girişine sürttüğünü ve uzunluğunun onu doldurduğunu hissediyordu ama yeterince alamıyordu. Daha fazlasına, daha da fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı ve istiyordu.

Aman tanrım.

Eğer insanlar genç prensi bu kadar korunmasız bir durumda görseler nasıl olurdu? Kendisini ağabeyinin penisi üzerinde hareket ettirirken titriyor ve parmakları Veliaht Prens’in omuzlarını sıktırıyordu.

Luhan’la seks yapmak her zaman beklenmedikti. Tamamen kontrollü bir adamdı. Ne yaptığını ve hareketlerinden nasıl tepki alacağını çok iyi biliyordu.

Bazı geceler Luhan zamanını Yixing'i tekrar tekrar kıyıya sürüklemekle ve onu yorgunluktan ölen hale gelinceye  kadar geçiriyordu. Bazı geceler ise Yixing'in çarşafların üzerinde acımasızca becerir, genç olan merhameti için ağlayarak yalvarana kadar onu orgazm önceliğinden ve rahatlamaktan mahrum bırakırdı.

Yixing'in içinden çıkıyor ve sonra aynı sertlikle geri giriyordu. Yixing'in sınırlarını ve limitlerini, ne kadar dayanabilip dayanamayacağını iyi biliyordu. Yine de genç olanı sınırlarının dışına çıkarmak amacıydı, tabii ki daha sonra zarar bittiğinde bundan pişman oluyordu ve zamanını sevgilisine yaptıklarını telafi etmek için olabildiğince her türlü yolla geçiriyordu.

Diğeri onu sınıra sürüklerken Yixing kardeşine sıkıca tutundu. Luhan onu sertçe ve hızla beceriyor, Yixing'i kucağında hafifçe zıplatıyordu. Tiz sesli inlemeler gittikçe artıyordu. Bitirmelerinin peşinde koşarken kelimeler konuşulmadı ve süt yere taşmaya başlamıştı.

Genç prens sona ilk ulaşandı, boşalırken ses tonu kırılmıştı ve Luhan’ın adı dudaklarındaydı. Luhan çok geçmeden sıcak tohumlarını genç kardeşinin içine bırakarak birkaç tembelce vuruş daha yaptı. Kendini Yixing'in üzerine bırakarak nefesini genç olanın boynuna veriyordu, nefeslerini düzenlemeye çalışırken bir süre pozisyonlarını bozmadılar.

Luhan, Yixing'in içinden çıkarken diğeri başını kaldırarak bakışlarıyla buluşturdu gözlerini. Kardeşinin sıcak tohumlarının kalçasından baldırlarına akarak altındaki ılık süte karıştığını hissedebiliyordu, Yixing kızararak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Luhan çenesinden kavrayarak onu kendisine çevirdi ve dudaklarına sanki kırılgan bir çiçek gibi dikkatli ve nazik bir öpücük kondurdu.

Luhan öpücüğü bozup korumacı bir şekilde Yixing'i kendine çekerken ve sevgilisine sıkıca sarılırken güneş ışınları tenlerinde parlıyordu.

Krema kadar vakur ve saf masumluğu olan süt şimdi iki aşığın sıvılarıyla bozulmuştu. Aşkları yasaktı, yanlış ve dokunulmazdı.

Kimsenin bilmesine gerek yoktu.

 

 

_**The END.** _


End file.
